This application details the collaborative, leadership role of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) Statistical and Data Center (SDC) in determining the GOG research agenda and accomplishing its mission of promoting excellence in the quality and integrity of clinical and basic scientific research in the field of Gynecologic malignancies. The SDC is comprised of four Divisions (Biostatistics and Science, Information Technology, Data Management, and Administration) and features unparalleled experience in clinical trials investigating gynecologic malignancies. Its members participate in every aspect of Group activities and are inherently involved in GOG Leadership. Specific responsibilities are governed by comprehensive SOPs and embrace all aspects of Group research, including concept development, study design, protocol conduct, data acquisition and quality control, analysis, and publication of results. This grant period has been highlighted by exciting, innovative advances. The SDC has entered into collaboration with the University at Buffalo, Roswell Park Cancer Institute, and the New York State Center of Excellence. This has provided an academic setting for the SDC, and greatly enhanced its scientific expertise with the infusion of faculty with diverse talents. Technologic advances have revolutionized GOG data management with the development and refinement of electronic data submission and specimen tracking. Management strategies have enhanced productivity and efficiency. RELEVANCE: The role of the SDC is highly relevant to research in gynecologic oncology. Its members have the responsibility to ensure that the design of the research is feasible, that the data are of high quality and analyzed appropriately, and ultimately, that the results are interpreted properly and disseminated in a timely fashion. The ability to professionally attain these objectives is essential to high quality research.